La depresión de Xperience Ikari
La depresión de Xperience una historia basada en hechos reales ---- Escuchar esto para leer: Todo empieza el día en que Rodehi y Wheatley dejan la administración del wiki. Wheatley: Buenas a todos, nos vamos del wiki, hasta nunca... ya me estoy aburriendo Rodehi: Me di cuenta de que en los dos años que llevo aquí ser admin no me ha hecho mejor persona, solo me ha levantado el ego más de lo común y ahora lo único que edito es el diseño una vez al mes. Wheatley: Sep, así que le dejamos el wiki a Xp, que haga lo que quiera con el... vamos Rode, tenemos muchos videojuegos que jugar todavía. Rodehi: Y una vida real, bueno solo yo, Wheatley no tiene jaja... Wheatley: Cierto, mi vida social se reduce a mi novia, bueno ahora la deje así que podría reducirse a nada, pero supongo que haré algo de mi vida ¿no? Rodehi: Si, pero ya vayámonos de una vez. ~ Entonces Rodehi y Wheatley se fueron del wiki ~ Mientras tanto Xperience se encontraba ya administrando el wiki y necesitaba nuevos burócratas. Qori: Wow Xp, tienes más de 9000 ediciones ¿como lo haces? Xperience: Pues creo muchas gemas y las edito. Qori: ¿Como puedes hacer tantas gemas y dibujos? Xperience: El secreto... uso Gemsona Maker. Qori: Woow genial! ¿y como le haces para escribir los artículos tan rápido? Xperience: Pues veras, pongo los encabezados de texto, una plantilla y relleno todo eso. No les pongo mucha información a excepción que sean gemas de mis series principales. Qori: No se supone que esas ediciones no son de calidad? Xperience: Que va, las marcas como ediciones menores y nadie de dice nada. Xperience: Por cierto Qori! veo que tienes 1000 ediciones, es un buen numero ¿quieres ser burócrata? Qori: Y que es un burócrata? osea... Xperience: Pues como burócrata básicamente ya eres admin y puedes nombrar a otros usuarios admin, moderador del chat, reversor. Además PUEDES TENER LETRITAS DE COLOR EDITANDO EL CSS DEL WIKI. Qori: Cool, si tengo letritas de color resaltaré entre los demás usuarios, más el poder de burócrata seré todo poderoso. Xperience: Si, es genial ¿no? Además si tienes un amigo o algo le podes dar admin si queres, yo por ejemplo le di admin a Jcv que es mi mejor amigo, intente ligarme a Ange con este cargo super cool, pero no pude, porque la tipa tiene demasiada vida social, pero suele funcionar xD ~ 2 meses después ~ Qori: Emmm me pregunto porque rayos este wiki estará muerto, a ver, voy a buscar, esto es raro... Vale... nadie a estado pendiente del diseño del wiki desde que se fue Rode, básicamente las únicas ediciones del wiki, son en el CSS y son mías, de Xp y de otros buros y admins que se pusieron letras de color, después las cambiaron de color y eso es básicamente lo único. Qori: ¡Tengo que avisarle a Xperience! ~ 200 mensajes de muro después ~ Xperience: hola. Qori: PERO QUE MIÉRCOLES PASO CON LA ADMINISTRACIÓN DEL WIKI, HACE MESES QUE NO SE ACTUALIZA. Xperience: Ah, de eso se encargaban Rodehi y Wheatley. Qori: Y tu que hacías? Xperience: Yo escribía y editaba artículos, como siempre. A veces baneaba a alguien, sin dejar advertencia obvio, no me gusta hablar con la gente, el bloqueo es la salida fácil, hablar con el para llegar un acuerdo es la ultima opción, pero eso solo pasa cuando Rodehi viene a joder, pero ahora se fue xD. Qori: Bueno vas a poner al día las cosas? Xperience: Si de hecho si, voy a actualizar la portada y poner mis gemsonas y quitar las de Rodehi. También voy ha actualizar el CSS del wiki y mis letras, esta vez las quiero naranjas. Qori: Vale, que alivio. ¿Entonces yo me encargo del for-? Diego.go: Hola muchachos! Xperience: Holy shit! Xperience: Holy shit!* Uff ya tache eso, me siento muy tranquilo y buena persona ahora. ~ Diego.go ha sido convertido en administrador ~ Xperience: Si, vos, Diego, hazte cargo del foro, necesitamos que los usuarios sean activos. Pero que no hablen nunca, es una hueva tener que responderles cuando tienen dudas, que solo editen ¿vale? Diego.go: vale... ¿y Wheatley y Rodehi? Xperience: Al foro!!!!1!!1!!1 COÑO ~ Unas semanas después ~ Burguer Nero Alan: OH NO CARAJO, EL PUTO DE RODEHI Y LOS DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN DE FANDOM HISPANO HAN CERRADO EL WIKI LA SECTA SKYOE. TENGO QUE IR A SU CHAT A VANDALIZAR Y A PONER INSULTOS EN EL MURO DE RODEHI. ~ Later in SUFW ~ GFROS: Quien fue el pelotudo que me llamo? Rodehi: Fui yo, intente contactar con Xperience pero el tipo no me respondía. GFROS: Qué queres? Rodehi: Bloquea al Nero Alan. GFROS: Vale, en esta ocasión lo haré. Burguer Nero Alan: RODEEEE SOS UN PUTOOOOOO!!!11!1!!11 Y DECILE A WHEATLEY: ABAJO VEGETTO LOS WACHIS DE CHACARIT- *''Es brutalmente baneado*'' ~Mientras tanto Xperience unas semanas después ~ Xperience: Vaya vaya, parece que las vacaciones son muy placenteras, en fin, ya hice el diseño del wiki, fue muy complicado cambiarle los colores al código, lastima que el contraste y fondo quedaron horribles, pero en fin... Qori se dejo de joder así que es una victoria para mi, además no he recibido muchos mensajes de usuarios nuevos, así que estoy bien con eso. ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha dejado un mensaje en el muro de Wheatley ~ Violet: El fondo es un asco, no puedo leer nada. -User: Violet Full of Dreams -discusión - contribs - Wheatley: Emm ya no soy admin acá. Xperience: Tal como dice, ya no es admin. Violet: Bueno, Xperience ¿podes arreglar el diseño? Xperience: No. ~ Fin de la discusión ~ ~ Diego.go le deja un mensaje a Xperience en su muro ~ Diego.go: Y bueno, entonces mi PC está rota y no tengo más remedio que estar inactivo. Xperience: Se entiende. ~ Un mes después ~ Xperience: Como que este lugar huele a muerto... ¿Por qué será? Como sea, ya estoy por llegar a las 9.500 ediciones, vamo' a darle. ~ Dos meses después ~ Xperience: Joder ya no se puede respirar aquí por el olor a muerto. Tal vez debería ver los blogs y páginas de ayuda en Central sobre la administración de un wiki... pero la verdad es que son muy largos y me da flojera leerlos. Xperience: Mejor espero a que llegue alguien con experiencia como bien mi nombre indica, ya que tengo MUCHA, no como por ejemplo Violet Full of Dreams, jaja era un usuari@ NORMAL, que me viene a cuestionar jajaja. Xperience: Pero como de momento este olor es insoportable yo también me voy de aquí y espero a que alguien adopte el wiki o que se yo. Bueno, hay algunos usuarios editando, pero nunca hablan, que raro ¿me pregunto por qué? Yo solo los bloqueo si hacen malas ediciones, obviamente todos deberían editar ya sean nuevos o viejos, pero explicarles a los usuarios como hacer las cosas, cuando ni yo las hago bien en realidad es un poco jodido por más ediciones que tenga... Los Pensamientos de Xperience ---- ¿Qué acabo de decir? Acaso siempre he sido tan malo editando? Lo único que he aprendido aquí es a tolerar las cientos de quejas que la gente tiene de esta realidad que se ha abierto ante mis ojos y mente? Todo mi vida he estado cerrado a aprender, en lugar de navegar por la plataforma en busca de retroalimentación para ser un mejor administrador? Hace dos años Rodehi me dio una advertencia sobre mi ortografía, pero al parecer la deje en el olvido y mis artículos siguen estando igual que antes? Ahora que lo pienso, si navego por los artículos veo a mucha gente que roba imágenes de otros artistas, pero no he hecho nada al respecto en todos estos años como Burócrata. Ni siquiera quitar las imágenes cuando las veo. De hecho en ocasiones, solo por ser amigos míos lo he perdonado, sin embargo siempre me las he dado de imparcial, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo soy. Ahora que lo pienso, el consejo de Violet Full of Dreams estaba en lo correcto, podría a ver arreglado el fondo con tan solo cambiar la imagen del .WikiPageBackground o quitarlo. Tal vez el tener muchas ediciones no me da el conocimiento de lo que es interactuar con una comunidad o de lo que es diseñar el wiki. Pero nunca me puse la meta de dibujar mis propias gemsonas para el wiki, usaba Gemsona Maker ¿por qué? Porque era más fácil y era más rápido. No se que habrá pasado con Fan-Anonimo, espero que este vivo, pero no estoy seguro del todo. Tal vez debí ser más receptivo con todos. Elhatter, Angela, Diego.go, Rosaotaku, Osddiez, Indicolite, Santi Cuarzo, Facu Universe, Jinari, Hikari no mi, Rodehi y Wheatley y muchos más ya no están, algunos de ellos fueron administradores que quedaron a mi cargo cuando Rodehi me confió esa tarea, como Burócrata no logre sacarles ningún potencial. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo tenía ese potencial como para transmitirlo a los demás? ¿No será que la equivocación de Rodehi fue darme este cargo por tener un gran número de ediciones? Pero ¿qué importan las ediciones si al final esta cosa esta muerta y si mis ediciones no son medianamente decentes? Mejor me voy a lavar la cara, las lagrimas no paran de caer... Luego de eso me paso por Comunidad Central a pedirle ayuda a Lord Eledan, un buen administrador que sabe como organizar un wiki y luego de eso, tal vez intentar administrar la fanon. Yo si necesitaba un admin mentor. En fin... dejo la burocracia del wiki por ahora. Fin. Escrito por Rodehi - 25 de Febrero de 2018. Dedicatoria a Xperience: Xp, si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias, agradezco que hayas dedicado tu tiempo a leer todo. Perdón si alguna de todas las bromas sobre ti, o todas las bromas sobre ti te han ofendido o algo por el estilo. No tengo ni tenemos nada personal contra ti Wheatley y yo, pero siempre hemos pensado que eras un mal burócrata, en el fan fic te pintamos como una persona arrogante y demás y mencionamos tus errores en el wiki de una manera exagerada y satírica haciendo burla. Obviamente sabemos que tus errores se deben más a la falta de e'Xperiencia' que a tus intenciones, yo considero prudente que vayas a Especial:PermisosUsuarios y te quites el flag de Burócrata voluntariamente ya que estas inactivo ultimamente. Lo ultimo que escribí en el fan fic es verdad, el usuario Lord Eledan es un buen administrador, si tienes contacto con el es posible que te enseñe mejor que Wheatley o yo ha administrar, pero solo pregunta dudas vale, que es un tipo ocupado. En Central hay muchas entradas de blog acerca de como administrar un wiki, al igual que páginas de ayuda, pues eso... no todo lo que hiciste fue malo, de hecho has sido de los mejores usuarios de este wiki, gracias a ti hemos llegado a los 1.000 artículos y luego llegamos a los 2.000. Saludos. -Rodehi Y con esto se da cierre a la Update del proyecto conocido como: Steven Universe Fanon City Gracias. Categoría:Fan Fics Categoría:Hechas por Rodehi Categoría:One Shot